


"How sweet it is to be loved by you" - Klaine Advent Prompt #4: Dessert

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"How sweet it is to be loved by you" - Klaine Advent Prompt #4: Dessert

“Blaine? Are—are you baking what I think you’re baking?”

Kurt made a show of sniffing the air and closed his eyes, moaning at the scent filling the air.

“Cheesecake?” He asked while opening his eyes to stare at Blaine. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

Kurt grabbed a hold of his boyfriend and kissed him.

“Well,” Blaine began, placing his own hands on Kurt’s hips. “I know you’ve been stressing out over finals and you’ve been worried about that audition—“

“God don’t remind me. I just know they’re going to go with someone else.”

“Hey, none of that tonight. You know you nailed that audition and I just know you blew them away. Even if they do go with someone else, I’m sure you left your mark on them. You are Kurt Hummel after all.”

Kurt smiled almost shyly at Blaine. Blaine could see a tint of pink now adorning Kurt’s cheeks.

“Blaine…”

“You’re amazing Kurt, and don’t let anyone ever make you think otherwise.”

“Oh I wont. I know I’m fabulous, Blaine. I’ve known that since I was five. I was just going to say I think the cheesecake is burning.”

Blaine paused, sniffed the air himself, and his eyes went wide with panic. 

“Oh shit!”

Kurt cackled as his boyfriend rushed around the kitchen in full on panic mode, burning a few of his fingers in the process (which Kurt promptly kissed better, as well as applied some ointment to.)

“It’s ruined.” Blaine said with regret as he looked down at the charred remains of the once promising dessert. 

Kurt wrapped his arms from behind and rested his chin on Blaine’s shoulder as he too looked down upon the burnt remains.

“You know, the bakery we love is advertising half off on their entire stock of whole cheesecakes.”

“The bakery down the street, on the corner?” Blaine asked.

“The very one.”

“Let’s go.”

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and practically pulled him out the front door.

“Blaine! I need my coat!” Kurt exclaimed, but with laughter clear his voice.

“There’s no time Kurt! There is cheesecake to be had! Cheesecake!”


End file.
